In general terms, a valve controlled divided chamber internal combustion engine is an internal combustion engine having one or more combustion chambers where each combustion chamber is in effect divided into a first combustion chamber and an ignition chamber. The first combustion chamber and the ignition chamber communicate with each other via a passage which is selectively opened and closed by a valve.
In such known valve controlled divided chamber internal combustion engines, two separate fuel injectors are required, namely one for injecting fuel directly into the first combustion chamber and a second for injecting fuel directly into the ignition chamber. The engine is operated so that initially fuel is injected into the ignition chamber and ignited by a spark while the valve is closed, blocking fluid communication between the first combustion chamber and the ignition chamber. As a result of the valve being closed, combustion pressure within the ignition chamber rises rapidly. As a piston within a cylinder defining the first combustion chamber reaches top dead centre, the valve is opened allowing combustion products (which may be considered as a plasma) to flow through a passage to the first combustion chamber. Fuel is injected into the first combustion chamber and suitably timed to travel in conjunction with the plasma as it enters the first combustion chamber providing enhanced mixing, vaporisation and subsequent combustion of the injected fuel. This type of engine facilitates the practical use of relatively low-grade fuels and results in thermal and mechanical efficiencies which are superior to those of traditional diesel methods.
The present invention is a further development of the valve controlled divided chamber internal combustion engine.